(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods of playing multiplayer games and to game apparatus therefor. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of playing a multiplayer game wherein game players attempt to position a plurality of blocks into particular configurations.
(2) General Background
Games are often utilized as a source of entertainment during social gatherings. As such, various types of games have been developed to appeal to various interests of the general population. Such games range from being purely intellectual in character to being almost entirely physical. Additionally, some games involve quickness while others impose no time limitations.
In recent years, there has been a revitalization in the use of games for entertainment purposes. Over the past few decades, there has been an increasing tend to develop games that can rapidly achieve peak levels of excitement, that can be played or completed in relatively short periods of time, that can be played in teams, and that have relatively short learning curves. To achieve peak levels of excitement, games often include some aspect of competing against the clock or include competitive tasks where each team attempts to achieve or complete a task in less time than the other team or teams. Additionally, it is often desirable for games to be suited to a wide range of intellect and for such games to center around common skills and knowledge rather than around knowledge of unique or uncommon facts. Still further, it is often desirable for games to be playable by either a few people or many people, without the number of people playing the game adversely impacting the excitement of game play.